memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captainmike/archive 2011
user talk:captainmike/archive 2007 user talk:captainmike/archive 2008 user talk:captainmike/archive 2009 user talk:captainmike/archive 2010 user talk:captainmike/archive 2011 ---- Mirror universe In browsing through this website I've noticed you've created a new symbol, and I've had some thoughts for its use. See File talk:Mir.jpg--Robert Treat 07:10, January 9, 2011 (UTC). Edits to 2371 Hi captainmike, don't your edits on 2371 re "The Return" belong to the "Shatnerverse", and don't we have some kind of guidance (which I can't remember at the moment) on how to deal with the different timelines / universes? Just a thought :) Tkhobbes 20:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Since there are no sources that explicitly state that Kirk did not Return/go on to have further adventures, I'd have to say that you are mistaken in thinking this is an "alternate" timeline or universe in any way. -- Captain MKB 20:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Bounty 2/Bounty II Someone had created a Bounty II article; I created the Bounty 2 article without knowing about the first. The source novel always uses the arabic numeral, not the roman numeral. I don't know if a merge is necessary, maybe a redirect from one to the other; all of the content of the II article is on the 2 article already. Thanks. --Savar 16:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Disambigs and DPL FYI, discovered something quite annoying this morning with DPL and the newest Mediawiki release. Pages that link to articles in their DPL (ie the disambiguation pages) don't mark those pages as actual internal links according to the "whatlinkshere" special page as of the newest Mediawiki release. We may have to go back to re-creating the disambiguation links page by hand, as those pages are starting to fill up the orphaned pages list anew. :( -- sulfur 14:11, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hm damn. It probably wouldn't be too hard to keep up the existing DPL lists as our source material for identifying all those that need to be listed. :Is there any toggle in the code to make the software recognize them like that? -- Captain MKB 17:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Fix't, verily. I repopulated the manual list. Keeping it up is going to be a chore, though. It still seems to me this is the kind of thing wiki software should take care of for us. -- Captain MKB 18:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if there is any such toggle, I get the impression that pages linked from DPL were never supposed to show up on the "whatlinkshere" stuff, so it appears that behaviour was actually "buggy". Alas. Hopefully, now that we have the list, keeping it up shouldn't be that tough, as long as we remember to add to it when we create new disambig pages. Whee. -- sulfur 18:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Your recent comments... In regards to this comment and the others that you made in the similar timeframe, I feel that you've come off as a bit passive-aggressive. Perhaps instead of making snide comments that the user is unlikely to see/notice, it would be more appropriate to make constructive comments on a user's talk page. Or perhaps it would be better if the editors who contribute in a positive manner aren't made to feel unwelcome here, or made to feel uncomfortable. I've never felt your behavior to be welcoming to new editors, or to well-meaning editors who make the occasional mistake; instead, we're all expected to live up to some set of guidelines that haven't been made clear or defined in any meaningful way. My apologies that I don't look at every single article on this wiki and glean the hidden information of the way that you do things around, but constructive criticism goes a long way towards making a more welcoming and friendly community. I don't know how others feel, but I flat out stopped contributing because of some of the behaviors I saw towards other users, and decided I didn't want to be a part of a community where that was the norm. I came back to contribute because I felt moved to do so, but I've again felt increasingly like I don't want to put into a system that is administered by people who look for every nit and make snide or aggressive comments towards others. This community is something valuable; look at the list of acknowledgments by authors who thank MB for their efforts, but this community will stagnate if people are continually pushed away or turned off. --Savar 19:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just trying to get the information out -- there was a sizable list of unsorted articles (i've been going through correcting them for months), and several of the users who created the articles have never used the category code correctly. If you'd like to help me get the information out another way, I'd welcome the help. I think you're reading a bit too much into my tone rather than trying to go forward with categorizing the articles. -- Captain MKB 19:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Perhaps I am, or perhaps you're not aware the possible tones your language can take without the intonations of speech. Consider it. --Savar 20:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :I have considered it, but I feel the possible gains of convincing others to refine their articles for the good of the wiki outweigh the risk of being misunderstood as sounding snide. :People have a tendency to misunderstand me when all I'm doing is making matter-of-fact statements with clear parameters involved - fix the way the articles are written. "Please start using category sort keys" is not an abusive statement, and I'm not looking for feedback about how that makes people feel inside. People who want to participate and refine things without being thin-skinned will move the wiki forward. -- Captain MKB 20:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC)